La historia de Hanna Potter
by xAnnaKharenx
Summary: La verdadera historia abarca mucho mas que lo conocido, esta es la historia de Hanna Potter, hermana de quien todos conocen como el niño que vivio, quien era ella y que paso mientras no se sabia su existencia? Descúbrelo!
1. ¿El niño que vivió?

**_Empieza aburrido lo se, pero juro que se pone aun mas interesante a partir del 3 er capitulo. Porfavor dejen sus reviews, se los agradecere enormemente ^^ es la primera locura que llevo creando desde que tengo como 12 años ^^ asi que sean amables pero honestos, esta es la version narrada desde el punto de vista de Hanna, hay otra versión narrada desde un punto general, pero esa la publico luego, mientras esta sera la que este publicada_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿El niño que vivió?**

Mi historia es algo diferente a lo que en realidad fue escrita o contada, podría decirse que me desaparecieron de la realidad, redactando tantos detalles sin mi existencia como fuera posible.

La historia que todos conocen es aquella en la que, el Señor Tenebroso se apareció en el valle Godric, atacando a los Potter y con la intención de matar a su hijo, pero por alguna razón desconocida, el intento de asesinato contra el niño no se pudo lograr.

Pues la verdadera historia abarca mucho más que solo eso. Tal vez nadie lo supo al principio, pero después de trece años la verdad tuvo que salir a relucir, muchos hechos se ignoraron y otros no se tomaron en cuenta, gracias a los cuales no se supo de mi existencia.

Mi nombre es Hanna Lily Potter Evans, hija de aquellos conocidos como los Potter, hermana de quien venció a "el que no debe ser nombrado" y esta es mi historia.  
Los detalles anexos a la realidad son complejos, eliminados para solo contar la historia de Harry.

Mis padres, James Potter y Lily Evans, considerados de los mejores brujos en aquellos días, no solo tenían un hijo, no, la historia real es, habían sido algo así como gemelos.

Una magia tan antigua que mis padres habían invocado, y que ni ellos mismos estaban seguros de que era lo que habían hecho; su intención era crear un guardián para su hijo que estaba por nacer, uno que lo protegiera en el caso de que algo pudiera pasarles a ellos, algo o alguien que cuidara tanto de Harry como de sus poderes, habían planeado conseguir el guardián antes del nacimiento del pequeño Harry, y al momento de hacer aquel hechizo, no funciono, o al menos eso pareció, creyeron que aquello había sido un fracaso total, pero no contaban con lo que sucedería después. Dejaron de lado el hechizo y se ocuparon de la llegada de Harry.

No esperaban que pasara lo sucedido el día en que Harry llegó al mundo. En el instante en que Harry nació, algo mas apareció ¿Era acaso el guardián que estaban esperando? No podía ser, una criatura como aquella, tan pequeña, tan inocente. No podría algo como esa criaturita cuidar de alguien tan igual de pequeño como ella. Lo que había aparecido al momento del nacimiento, había sido una niña, yo, tan pequeña como Harry, igual de frágiles e indefensos. Para mis padres fue algo confuso, no entendían que era lo que había sucedido. Era tan idéntica a mi madre, con excepción del cabello, era del mismo tono que el de mi padre. Era como si hubieran tenido gemelos en lugar de un solo hijo. Así que me acogieron como una hija propia ya que prácticamente ellos eran mis padres, pues ellos me habían hecho nacer y me dieron el nombre de Hanna y como segundo nombre Lily.

Era mas activa que Harry, aprendía cosas muy rápido, incluso para los meses de edad que tenia, mis propios padres se sorprendían de lo hábil que era. Se preguntaban si aquello seria normal. Habíamos nacido con un lazo muy peculiar, y a pesar de que era un poco diferente a Harry, no dejábamos de tener ciertas similitudes, y hábitos muy parecidos.  
El tiempo no fue algo que mis padres tuvieran de sobra para descubrir aquel misterio.  
Mis padres fueron los mejores en su época, los primeros en el colegio y el Señor Tenebroso, bueno, Voldemort, tenia de su lado muchos seguidores, tantos que se apoderaban de aquello cuanto podían, trató de persuadir a mis padres de que se unieran a él, y estos al negarse sufrieron un ataque por parte de Voldemort. Aquel octubre los días ya eran lo suficientemente oscuros, tristes y fríos, con pocas cosas que celebrar. Era el presagio de un suceso inminente.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aburrido lo se, pero despues del 3ero no pararan de leer :) dejen reviews ¡por favor!**


	2. La Guardiana

**La Guardiana  
**

El día en que mi propósito principal hizo efecto, fue en el que Voldemort se apareció en el valle Godric con la intención de asesinar a toda mi familia, pero algo lo detuvo esa noche, algo que ni el mismo Dumbledore habría sabido explicar en ese momento. Mis padres lo desafiaron, sabían que terminarían como muchos que se habían puesto en contra de él, mas no les importo, trataron de protegernos como les fue posible, pero después de muertos no podían hacer demasiado. Después de acabar con mis padres trato de matarnos a Harry y a mí, primero fue sobre Harry, y en ese instante fue cuando la intención del hechizo de "Guardián" de mis padres al fin funcionó, eso y sumado con el sacrificio de mi madre, logró que el tan temible Señor Obscuro cayera, junto con todo su poder. Desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno.

El peculiar lazo que nos unía a mi y a mi hermano, provocó que gracias al rebote de la maldición expedida por Voldemort surgiera una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry, una cicatriz exactamente igual a la que a mi también me había aparecido en la frente, el hechizo de Guardián debía lograr que todo recuerdo en Voldemort sobre Harry y yo se borrara, pero esa parte del hechizo no fue tan intensa, tal vez se debió a mi escasa edad, logrando solamente borrarme a mí de su memoria. Harry se volvió famoso para el resto de los magos y mi existencia se vio desaparecida. Los pocos que supieron sobre mi nacimiento, creyeron que había muerto junto con mis padres, y los que llegaron a tener contacto conmigo después del ataque, se les ordenó mantener en secreto mi existencia para mi protección, entre mas tiempo pudiera estar lejos del peligro mejor, por lo tanto, nunca mencionaron mi nombre alguna vez.

Lo acontecido después, fue algo que prácticamente marco el rumbo de mi vida futura. ¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros dos? Era una pregunta importante en esos momentos. Dumbledore tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Mando retirarnos de la casa en ruinas. Podría habernos mandado a ambos con los Dursley, pero no, ya de por si sus costumbres no eran muy tolerantes a decir verdad. Así que para hacer menos pesada la carga, solo mando a uno de nosotros con ellos, a Harry.

Ni Harry ni los Dursley, llegaron a tener conocimiento de mi existencia, ellos desconocían que había otro Potter por ahí…

Fui llevada con una incondicional amiga de mi madre, Nellynastia McEnzie, quien había mantenido amistad con mis padres desde el colegio, me adoptó como una hija. Durante los siguientes años intento acostumbrarme a llamarla tía, pero me acostumbre a llamarla Nelly, se encargo de cuidarme. Mi propósito primordial era ser guardiana tanto de Harry como de sus poderes; al estar expuestos al ataque, los poderes de Harry se vieron divididos, y parte de ellos fueron depositados en mi, lo que aumento considerablemente mis habilidades hasta el momento, habilidades aún mas diferentes de las que mis padres habían logrado a descubrir.

Un ejemplo de aquello era el hecho de que la mayoría de lo que pensaba se materializaba y también lo que quería lograr se volvía posible para mí con tan solo pensarlo. Podía hacer trucos sin siquiera necesitar la varita, canalizaba mis poderes con mi mente. Si quería llegar a un estante alto, solo pensaba en alcanzarlo e inconscientemente levitaba hacia donde quería llegar, con el tiempo descubrí que podía controlar estas habilidades a voluntad propia, eso entre muchas otras cosas, causaban tal impresión en Nelly que se preguntaba si aquello no seria producto del contacto tan cercano y maligno por el que había pasado.

Sus dudas la llevaron con Dumbledore, quien sin razón alguna se había puesto a investigar mi extraña situación. Dumbledore le afirmó a Nelly que no había de que preocuparse, que era normal después de tener tal concentración de poder en mi. ¿Una concentración elevada no podría ser nocivo para alguien a tan corta edad? A Dumbledore no pareció preocuparle dijo que tarde o temprano yo tendría la suficiente mentalidad para poder explicar que era exactamente lo que o mas bien quien era.

Desarrollé telekinesia a los cuatro años, podía levitar desde los dos años, pero estas primeras habilidades sólo duraban una época y desaparecían, algunas eran temporales del todo, otras para bien o para mal, se quedaban, para los siete podía ver lo que estaba por venir, aquello que aun no había pasado. Lo máximo que lograba ver eran hasta diez minutos adelante del momento presente lo interesante es que este hecho era algo voluntario, yo decidía si quería ver o no, a veces veía sin que fuer ami intención la mayor parte del tiempo era fastidioso, pero había veces en que no podía ver a voluntad, por lo general sucedía cuando perdía la concentración, hubo ocasiones en las que logre ver mas allá de esos diez minutos, tales episodios eran extraños, y sucedían de vez en cuando, lograba ver lo que pasaría dentro de dos, cinco, seis incluso diez años adelante mas nunca sabía a que se referían las visiones ya que no conocía a nadie que estuviera presente en ellas, no era algo que yo pudiera controlar, sin embargo, las visiones eran subjetivas, al igual que mis visiones de corto plazo, podían cambiar en cuanto cambiaran las circunstancias en las que se habían dado.

Los años pasaron, mi infancia para ser una bruja, fue tranquila. Crecí sabiendo sobre mis poderes a diferencia de Harry, pero con el hecho oculto de que yo tenia un hermano, incluso también se me oculto la verdad sobre una escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Supongo que Nelly solo trataba de protegerme. Casi no hablaba de mis padres, las pocas veces que toco el tema solo decía: —Ellos murieron de una forma que por ahora no lograras comprender—. O algo como: — Eres tan parecida a tu madre, aunque tienes el cabello de tu padre. Solo había una foto de ellos, ambos felices y sonrientes mi madre era una bella mujer, con el cabello rojo intenso. Mi padre un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro y despeinado rodeándola con los brazos.

Tal vez si era tan idéntica a mi madre, pero cuando hablaba de eso lo hacia con una nostalgia que hasta parecía que no hablaba de mi. Yo por el contrario me consideraba pequeña para mi edad, algo delgada, mas de lo que yo misma quisiera, por más que comiera no lograba salir de esa complexión, una ventaja y desventaja para mí. El astigmatismo me había condenado a usar anteojos, me gustaban de forma ovalada, no me molestaban, me había acostumbrado. Tenia una cicatriz en mi frente, en forma de rayo, una que hasta la fecha no lograba enterarme de porque la tenia, suponía que algo de me había pasado en algún momento de mi vida. Ver al pasado era una de las habilidades que no lograba con solo pensarla, por tanto la duda aún estaba en mi.

Conviví con muggles durante un tiempo, sabia que era diferente, y que debía tener precauciones al respecto. No tenia muchos amigos, y los pocos que tenia no eran fijos los niños muggles pensaban que era algo extraña. Asistía a una escuela muggle, era divertida aprendí lo básico; era algo predecible, como podía ver hasta diez minutos mas adelante del momento actual, sabia lo que pasaría la mayoría de las veces, de tanto saberlo, se volvió tedioso y aburrido, procuraba terminar la escuela antes de tiempo. Nelly me enseñaba lo poco que podía sobre magia, y me recalcaba todo el tiempo que para alguien de mi edad usar magia estaba prohibido. La poca magia que hacia era la que todos a esa edad hacían por accidente, cosa que por mi parte era algo controlable. Nelly me había explicado que si llegaba a haber alguna clase de incidente por el cual el Ministerio de Magia tuviera que intervenir, no habría consecuencias grandes, ya que a mi edad incidentes así no eran controlables, pero que todo tipo de magia que hiciera fuera con cuidado.

En raras ocasiones, me aparecían golpes por diversas partes del cuerpo, golpes en la frente, en la nariz, en los brazos, como si alguien me golpeara algo que no comprendía, era una niña activa, pero no como para recibir marcas de aquella especie y mas en lugares en los que no había recibido golpe alguno. Nelly se preocupaba, y a veces creía que yo misma me provocaba las marcas; hasta que un día ella fue testigo de cómo mi nariz pasó de estar sana a estar golpeada.

Cuando tuve la edad suficiente para tener mi propia varita, y también para ir a Hogwarts, supongo que recibí mi carta, mas nunca llego a mi, algo que Nelly se encargo de ocultar escribiendo personalmente a Dumbledore explicándole la situación, Dumbledore trato de persuadirla, Hogwarts era uno de los lugares mas seguros del mundo, pero creo que eso no era suficiente para Nelly y en la carta que mando a Dumbledore también le pidió que aun mantuviera mi existencia en secreto. Nelly era un poco exagerada en cuanto a mi seguridad, pero no lo hacia con mala intención. Para ser una chica joven y linda, yo era su prioridad, no tenia tiempo para socializar y establecer una relación formal, pero hacia lo que podía.

Nelly dudaba si llevarme al Callejón Diagon, era algo que tenia que hacer quisiera o no, pues no pensaba dejarla en paz hasta no tener mi varita, desde pequeña me había dicho que la edad adecuada para una varita era a los once años y yo acababa de cumplirlos. Me llevo al Callejón Diagon en mi cumpleaños para comprarla. Tuviera o no mi varita, aun no sabia nada de Hogwarts, así que por lo tanto no iría, pero tendría mi varita ¿Qué mas podía importar?


	3. La Varita

**La varita**

El viaje a Londres fue algo entretenido, nunca había visto nada como aquel lugar. Estaba acostumbrada al condado al que había sido desterrada con Nelly, Oxfordshire. El trayecto en tren fue aburrido, pero ya en Londres, no sabia ni a donde quería ir, a pesar de que era una ciudad normal, con las calles normales abarrotadas de gente normal, eso era aburrido, el hecho de estar en una ciudad como aquella era lo fascinante. Entendía mas cosas muggles de las que Nelly entendía, y no me sorprendía tanto que ella se extrañara por cosas muggles de aquel lugar. No había tomado en cuenta una cosa, me entro la duda ¿Donde íbamos a encontrar varitas en medio de tanta muchedumbre muggle? Aparté de mi cabeza preguntas como esa, debía confiar en mi tía. Arribamos en la estación King Cross, caminamos hacia la calle, Nelly me condujo hacia lo que parecía un lugar un poco apartado, llegamos a una acera en su mayor parte vacía, miro hacia ambos lados y saco la varita, un segundo después freno frente a nosotros un vehículo enorme, un autobús de tres plantas, y de un morado intenso, apareció de la nada. En el parabrisas había una inscripción de letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTAMBULO. Subimos al autobús, en el que había muchas sillas agrupadas desordenadamente, el cobrador a juego con el autobús, bestia un uniforme morado, tenia orejas grandes y muchos granos, nos preguntó a donde íbamos. —Al Caldero Chorreante por favor—. Un estruendo marcó la marcha del autobús, fuimos empujadas hacia nuestros asientos por la intensidad de la aceleración. Medio minuto después habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el freno brusco nos hizo salir disparadas hacia enfrente.

Llegamos a un bar, algo pequeño a mi parecer, y en apariencia sucio, los que pasaban a un lado parecían no notarlo. Al entrar, el lugar estaba muy obscuro, pero parecía un lugar famoso, ya que estaba lleno de gente de entre todos ellos solo algo llamó mi atención, había unas ancianas en un rincón, platicando plácidamente, Nelly y yo caminábamos a través del bar, cuando alcancé a percibir pedazos de conversaciones. — Sigo sin creer que Harry Potter haya estado aquí y que yo lo haya saludado—. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Harry Potter? Era algo extraño, lo único familiar de esa conversación era Potter, pero ¿Por qué habían mencionado el nombre de Harry? Caminamos hacia un pequeño patio, y aun escuchaba conversaciones —Si Harry Potter, era él—. Nelly me jaloneo hacia afuera, como si tratara de que dejara de escuchar las conversaciones. Entramos en un pequeño callejón, donde solo había un cubo de basura, nos acercamos a la pared, dio tres golpes con la punta de su varita, un momento mas tarde se abrió un agujero abovedado. Una calle con adoquines, lo bastante larga para perderse de vista, se abrió paso ante nosotros. La pared se cerró tras nosotras.

Caminamos calle arriba hacia una tienda estrecha, en la puerta había inscrito «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas des 382 a.C.». Al entrar una campanilla sonó, parecía una biblioteca por el silencio, había una silla en aquel lugar.

—Debo ir a buscar unas cosas que necesito ¿Te parece si te dejo aquí y te alcanzo en un rato mas? —preguntó Nelly.

—No por mí no hay problema, me las puedo arreglar por mi misma durante un rato.

Se fue hacia Gringotts y yo me quede ahí. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas amontonadas con cuidado que llegaban al techo.

—Buenas tardes— dijo una voz amable.

Al voltear estaba frente a mí un anciano, sus ojos eran grandes y pálidos.

—Buenas tardes— dije con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Ohh! ¿Será posible? Tú, creí que ya no estabas con nosotros— inquirió con un poco de nostalgia— Pero veo que no, tarde o temprano tenias que venir, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, señorita Potter.

El señor Ollivander se había acercado lo suficiente que casi chocaban nuestras narices. Sus ojos brillaban como lunas.

—Ahora lo veo, también tu recibiste esa marca— Dijo tocando la cicatriz de mi frente. — No tenia idea de lo que esa varita era capaz. Lo más probable es que quedaste bajo el cuidado de tu tía o ¿me equivoco?

—Esta en lo cierto.

Me confundió un poco sobre lo que dijo al principio, el señor Ollivander hablaba como si yo supiera a que se refería ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

— Bien, veamos, mmm... Hanna ¿verdad?

— Si señor.

—De acuerdo, esto tal vez no tarde mucho— Sacó una cinta métrica de su bolsillo.

— ¿Con qué brazo…

—Con el derecho — ya había previsto tal conversación.

—Vaya, parece que estas un paso adelante de mi, extiéndelo por favor.

Con la cinta empezó a medir del hombro al dedo, de la muñeca al codo, de la axila al dedo y del hombro al suelo mientras explicaba. —Cada varita Oll…

—Si lo se, todas tienen un núcleo central con alguna sustancia mágica, por lo general esas sustancias son partes de animales comunes en la región, no hay varita Ollivander igual, y no se obtiene el mismo resultado con otra varita que no sea la propia.

La cinta métrica estaba midiendo mis anteojos, era molesta, como un mosquito zumbador, solo pensé en espantar un bicho y la hice caer con un ademán.

— Sorprendente, veo que puedes saber lo que esta por venir ¿o no? Y que también puedes canalizarte sin ayuda ¿Estas segura de que necesitas una varita?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no la necesito? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero mi varita! ¿Por qué n…

— ¡Calma!, solo pregunte si de verdad la necesitabas, pero ahora entiendo que de verdad quieres una. Siendo así, mmm…

Se perdió entre los montones de cajas que había, por el ruido parecía que buscaba intensamente, regresó con una caja casi sin color, la abrió y dentro estaba una varita.

—Prueba esta, veinticuatro centímetros…

—Roble, flexible y nervio de corazón de dragón. Mmm… no esta no es.

—De acuerdo, tú eres la que ve el futuro no yo así que, bien, haber esta…

—Arce, no, no funcionara, no conmigo.

El mostrador se fue llenando de varitas poco a poco. El señor Ollivander ya no llevaba las varitas hasta el mostrador, le ahorraba tanto viaje, me mostraba la caja y yo confirmaba si era la correcta o no.

—Esto es algo complicado, pero no me rendiré. Veamos, quizás…

Logre ver que esa era.

— ¡Si, esa, esa es!

—Interesante, sauce veintiocho centímetros, flexible, pluma de fénix. Haber pruébala.

La agité con sumo cuidado como mi consciencia me dio a entender. Todas las varitas que estaban sobre el mostrador volvieron a su lugar.

— ¡Perfecto! Realmente perfecto, y gracias por la ayuda, sigue siendo interesante.

— ¿Interesante? ¿Por qué?

— Pues, te diré que…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la tienda, Nelly entraba con muchas bolsas cargando, me acerqué para ayudarla con la carga.

— Gracias Hanna. ¿Y bien, tienes tu varita?

— ¡Si Nelly, mira, es perfecta, mira!— dije con una sonrisa que no podía ni contener de la emoción.

— Bien, en todo caso, creo que ya terminamos aquí por hoy, ¿Cuánto…

— Mmm… siete galeones.

Nelly no se sorprendía de que supiera las respuestas mucho antes de las preguntas, así que sin más preámbulos pago al señor Ollivander.

—Bien señor Ollivander, fue un gusto, y creo que me debe una historia para otro día— dije despidiéndome.

—Si creo que si— dijo amablemente.

—Hanna allá afuera deje un regalo para ti, ver por el por favor.

Salí a la calle, y encontré una escoba, ¡era de verdad! No me cabía la emoción. Era una Nimbus 2000, ¡vaya!, no creí tener una de esas si no hasta en unos años.

Nelly salio unos minutos después, algo preocupada. Le pregunte que era y dijo que no era nada importante. A veces me gustaría tener la capacidad de saber que había en la cabeza de las personas, pero de entre todas las habilidades que tenia con tan solo imaginarlas, esa, el hecho de no poder saber que pasaba y la habilidad de rastrear (para haber localizado mi varita mas rápido) eran unas de las habilidades que no podía tener.

Era temprano, y no me quería ir aún, pregunte a Nelly si podíamos dar una vuelta, ver unas cosas, y de paso que si me compraba una tunica nueva, además tenia hambre. Fuimos a la heladería por unos helados de chocolate.

Nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, mientras entraba, un chico con gafas redondas, delgado y de baja estatura iba saliendo, tuve un presentimiento me llegó a parecer como una especie de llamado, me preguntaba ¿Qué había sido aquello? Volteé hacia donde se dirigía el chico, se reunía con una persona de tamaño descomunal, nunca había visto a alguien de ese tamaño, Nelly me había empujado reubicando mi mirada hacia la tienda. Una señora regordeta vestida con una túnica malva nos recibió.

— ¿Hog…

Inmediatamente Nelly negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decir esa señora?

— ¡Hola Madame Malkin! Tiempo sin verla, veo que tiene nuevos modelos.

— Aaa… si, por supuesto nuevos. — Decía con un poco de confusión. Mientras Nelly y yo mirábamos y debatíamos entre ¿Cuál túnica era la mejor? Madame Malkin estaba al fondo de la tienda, con un chico de cara pálida y puntiaguda, estaba haciendo ajustes finales a la túnica de aquel chico, otra bruja, empacaba lo que parecía unas cuantas túnicas cuidadosamente dobladas. Algo me llamo la atención de aquel muchacho. Madame Malkim lo hizo bajar del banquito en el que estaba parado.

— ¡Listo guapo! — dijo amablemente Madame Malkin

El chico tomo el paquete de túnicas sin cortesía alguna, no dio las gracias, se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltear a ver hacia donde Nelly y yo estábamos para mirarnos con una mezcla de arrogancia y de curiosidad a la vez, salio de la tienda con un aire de desdén. ¡Que tipo tan odioso!—pensé—pero a la vez tan… —suspiré— encantador. No le di más que dos segundos de atención, y continué en la contienda de la túnica mas linda. Al final nos decidimos por una tunica negra con adornos rosa fucsia junto con otra de tonalidades lila. Me gustaba aquella combinación. Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos callejón abajo, de regreso al Caldero Chorreante. El día estaba por terminar, caminamos hacia la calle, Nelly estaba por llamar al autobús. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor Nelly, déjame hacerlo! Anda ¿si?

Me sonrió gentilmente.

— De acuerdo, hazlo tú.

Inmediatamente saque la varita, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el autobús noctámbulo ya estaba ahí. Después de unas horas estábamos nuevamente en casa.


	4. Concentración

**Concentración**

Para haber sido un cumpleaños, estuvo más interesante que los anteriores, la mayoría de mis cumpleaños eran aburridos y por lo general me la pasaba con mi tia en nuestra casa. La casa era grande, pero nada pretenciosa, de dos plantas, casi no había decoraciones, mas que solo los necesarios, ya que Nelly era partidaria de "no voy a tener algo que termine siendo inútil". A pesar de eso, pasar ahí alguna fecha especial no levantaba mucho el ánimo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, mi vida transcurrió como normalmente lo hacia, excepto que con mi nueva varita, yo estaba empeñada en aprender trucos nuevos, y quien mejor para enseñarme que Nelly. Me instruyó todo lo que sabia y cuando podía, cuando ella no estaba en casa me ponía a leer los pocos libros de magia que aun conservaba en casa, desde lo básico que había aprendido en el colegio, hasta los inicios de su carrera de sanadora. Aprendía muy rápido para mi edad, en las primeras tres semanas con mi varita ya había aprendido todo lo que se aprende en el primer incluso parte del segundo año en Hogwarts (exceptuando la materia de Transformaciones). Nelly se sorprendía cada vez mas, había llegado al nivel en que ya no necesitaba mencionar algunos hechizos, eran pocos pero demasiados para mi edad. Me había enseñado lo suficiente como para estar en un duelo de magos, sin embargo, ella no lo pensaba así, lo veía como "una forma de entrenar tu conocimiento acerca de cómo defenderte de alguien".

Lo interesante al respecto, sucedió un 1 de septiembre en que practicábamos lo que acababa de aprender. Había oscurecido.

— Oye Nelly ¿y tu como aprendiste a hacer tantos trucos? — Se puso algo nerviosa ante mi pregunta, y tardó un poco en contestar, como si pensara que palabras estaba por decir.

— ¡Ay Hanna, pues con mucha practica y concentración! — Lo decía como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia, pero había un dejo de inquietud en sus palabras, como si ni ella misma creyera lo que acababa de decir.

Yo sabia que había mas magos, y suponía que lo que aprendían era por instrucción familiar, y que tales conocimientos eran heredados de generación en generación entre familias. Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Serian algunas familias mas poderosas que otras por poseer mas conocimientos que los demás? Entre más magia aprendía, más dudas tenia, mientras tanto, la ambición de querer aprender aun mas trucos borraban esas dudas de mi mente.

La práctica continuó, y terminó en una lección de hechizo desarmador. El único con el que tuve problemas al principio.

— Tienes que aprender a usarlo correctamente, es el mas esencial cuando te tengas que defender de alguien.

No dudaba de las intenciones de Nelly, pero ¿Por qué se empeñaba en enseñarme algo que me era difícil en ese momento cuando podría estar imaginando mil y un formas de deshacerme de la persona que quisiera atacarme?

— Pero Nelly, puedo…

— Ya se que puedes imaginarte una manera mejor de deshacerte de alguien que te ataque, pero este hechizo nunca deja de ser útil. ¡Créeme te sorprenderías de su utilidad!

Suspiré.

— De acuerdo, bien ¿Cómo dices que era? _¿Expelliarmus? _

— Así es, fuerte, claro y no olvides agitar tu varita.

Me concentre lo mas que pude, no entendía ¿Qué había de difícil en aquel hechizo si los demás habían sido tan fáciles? Mire fijamente a Nelly.

—Expelli…

—_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

Mi varita había sido despedida de mi mano. Voltee a ver a Nelly con desconcierto. ¿Por qué no previne eso? Probablemente no estaba tan concentrada como creía estarlo. La concentración excesiva en lograr algo, bloqueaba en parte, mi habilidad de prevenir las cosas. Empezaba a molestarme el maldito hechizo desarmador.

— Tienes que ser un poco más rápida y lo sabes. Tal vez esto se tornaría mas divertido si se convirtiera en una situación mas demandante.

Levantaba mi varita del suelo para entregármela.

— ¿Hablas de un duelo?

— Ya sabes que no…

— Si ya lo se, no son ningún duelo, sino una… practica mas rigurosa.

Solo me sonrió, y se puso del otro lado de la habitación, hicimos el saludo y…

— ¡_INCARCERO!! _

Escuché un golpe seco, y un segundo después gruesas cuerdas me habían atado. Me levante enfadada como pude, las cuerdas no me daban mucha movilidad, me desató enseguida. Otra vez no lo ví venir. Me había colmado la paciencia.

— Creí que solo desarmar.

— No siempre seré yo con la que te enfrentes Hanna, no siempre sabrás lo que… bueno tal vez si. Pero no siempre podrás elegir que hechizo usaran en ti, así que es mejor desarmar a tu oponente a que te encares con un hechizo que no puedas interceptar.

Había escuchado suficiente, y ya tenia demasiado tiempo con el mismo hechizo, era hora de terminarlo ya de una vez por todas.

— De acuerdo, otra vez.

Esta vez lo haría bien.

—Expelli…

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

Nuevamente mi varita salio expedida de mi mano, pero ya estaba harta, volteé al lugar donde mi varita había terminado, volteé hacia Nelly que me miraba con cara de "te lo advertí", gesto al que respondí con una mueca de "gran error". En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo me concentré y la ira controló mis movimientos. Moví mi mano en el aire como si se trata de la varita misma, moví algo que desde mi vista estaba al centro de Nelly y lo expulsaba hacia un lado.

Su varita fue expedida de su mano, observó con asombro su varita en el piso. No estaba segura de que pasó exactamente. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a que realizara pequeñas acciones sin la varita, no creía que hechizos más avanzados pudiera lograrlos de la misma forma. En cambio, a mi me pareció mas fácil de realizar sin la varita que con ella.

— Inténtalo otra vez. — Dijo mientras recogía su varita.

De mismo modo volví a mover mi mano en el aire, para nuevamente expulsar la varita de sus manos.

— ¡Bien hecho Hanna! Lo has dominado, aunque no de la forma debida pero ¡bien dominado! habrá que trabajar en el asunto de la varita. — Dijo mirándome y con una sonrisa pícara, mientras yo le contestaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

De repente, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, rápidamente llevé mi mano a mi frente, era la cicatriz, curiosamente me estaba doliendo en ese momento.

— ¡Ouch!

—Hanna ¿Estas bien?

— Si, no es nada.

Fue intenso y corto el lapso del dolor, tan inmediato como apareció, también desapareció. Algo me angustió.


	5. Control

**Control**

Durante los meses siguientes las lecciones de hechizos continuaron. Tuve que repasar una y otra vez el hechizo limpiador. Nelly insistía en que lo aprendiera ya que si sabia hacer magia que mejor forma de utilizarla si no era limpiando mi habitación.

Al volver a la escuela de muggles, tenía que conservar con más discreción mi situación, pero era tentador, siempre había algo en que si se pudiera utilizar la magia, tal vez las cosas podrían resultar mejor.

Las lecciones no solo se enfocaron en los hechizos, sino también en particulares lecciones de vuelo, obviamente impartidas por Nelly. Era una voladora excelente a mi parecer, no creía que pudiera tener la agilidad que ella tenia.

Las primeras veces que intente volar eran desastrosas, pero con el paso del tiempo eran cosa fácil, tanto que insistía ir a cualquier lugar volando, cosa que Nelly no me lo permitía. Solo pude volar sin restricciones en Halloween, ya que tal día pasaban cosas extrañas en Oxfordshire, cosas que a la gente le daba miedo preguntar porque sucedían, así que ver gente volando podría hacer pensar a los muggles que se trataba de una de sus tantas alucinaciones de Halloween. Por la noche, el clima se estaba volviendo un poco frío, ya había indicios de que se pondría aun mas frío, descifrar cosas así eran unas de las pocas habilidades que adquiría con solo pensarlas. Al subir a mi escoba era como ser parte del aire, Nelly me acompañaba los primeros minutos de vuelo, al tomar confianza me dejo volar por mí misma, desde el aire podía ver a los niños muggles ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces, parecía perfecto, llegaba a olvidar quien era en realidad, como si Hanna Potter no existiera y me convirtiera en parte del aire que me rodeaba. Pase horas y horas volando, cuando sobrevolé mi casa, note que de la chimenea nacían chispas rojas, me habría gustado poder pasar aun mas tiempo volando, pero esas chispas querían decir que era hora de volver.

Llegó noviembre, y con el aire frío también llegaron las oleadas de nieve, iniciaron como delgadas capas de escarcha en las ventanas, me gustaba el clima, y más sentirlo en mi cara al momento de volar. Nelly salía de vez en cuando, era en los momentos que aprovechaba para escaparme un rato en la escoba, con mi habilidad de preveer el tiempo sabia exactamente a que instante volver a casa para que no me descubriera, mas no dudo que no haya sospechado algo.

En diciembre la nieve se volvió más brusca, cubriendo con más de un metro las casas. Pero el clima no era un problema para mí en cuanto me proponía volar.

Durante meses no había tenido señales de nuevas habilidades, no me sorprendía, tales sucesos eran extraños, por lo general había descubierto todo lo que podía hacer en mis primeros años, pero de vez en cuando salían a la luz otras cuantas.

Faltaban días para navidad, llovía a chorros afuera, y el aire que soplaba era de un frío glaciar. Estaba tranquilamente en la sala leyendo el ejemplar de Nelly, _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, _estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme, no relacionaba las palabras, así no pude prevenir lo que venia. Nelly entró por la puerta trasera, al entrar un fuerte portazo me advirtió que estaba furiosa.

— Hola Nel…

— ¡Has estado saliendo a volar!

— ¿Qué? Aaa… Claro tú me has visto

— No, no, no, no, no m refiero a eso, has estado volando sin mi permiso ni mi inspección.

¿Cómo…

— Los muggles están hablando, murmuran cosas y comentan sobre una figura extraña sobrevolando sus casas, algo que creen que son alucinaciones pero al paso que van, tal vez ya no crean que son sus imaginaciones, pueden empezar a sospechar.

Yo…

Solo dime si has estado volando o no.

— Pues… si, lo he estado haciendo, y con mucho cuidado a mi parecer, además si los muggles se enteran que mas da, no llevaran a cabo una investigación o algo por el estilo, y si volaras mas seguido te darías cuenta d…

¡Basta ya! Dame tu escoba.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Perdón Hanna pero es por tu bien tienes que aprender a obedecer las advertencias.

¡No! Todo menos mi escoba.

O lo haces o…

¡Bien si ese es el caso, entonces, me largo!

Corrí escaleras arriba, entre en mi habitación tome mi escoba y la eché al hombro, regrese velozmente al recibidor, y abrí la puerta, me abrí paso a la intensa lluvia, no mire a Nelly, estaba muy furiosa para querer ver su expresión, di una patada al suelo y empecé a elevarme. Observé como el suelo se encogía debajo de mí, me dirigí hacia el norte, estaba muy alterada, no me concentraba en lo que sucedería. Di un último vistazo a la casa y solo vi a Nelly en la puerta con la mirada llena de terror. No me preocupe por ella, solo quería volar y olvidar todo. La tormenta se había vuelto mas feroz, yo no tenia un rumbo fijo, solo volaba sin dirección alguna. Los rayos caían a mí alrededor, tuve que esquivar varios para no caer. Aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no me concentraba en absolutamente nada. Ya no sentía mi cara el frío me había hecho lagrimear, temblaba por lo empapada que estaba. ¿Solo a mí se me había ocurrido salir a volar con semejante aguacero? Un rayo me impactó y me hizo colapsar, la escoba estaba electrificada, y no podía emprender el vuelo, tuve que soltar la Nimbus para evitar el paso de la corriente. Solo sentía la caída ¿a cuántos metros había estado volando? Debían ser muchos, ya que la altura no parecía terminar, el estado de alteración pareció concluir, así que cerré los ojos y lo único en lo que me concentré fue en no tocar el suelo. De pronto algo detuvo mi caída. ¿Lo había logrado o ya había muerto sin sentir el choque y estaba en otro plano o algo así? Abrí los ojos y vi el césped debajo de mí.

¡Lo había logrado! Había terminado a un centímetro de impactar con el suelo, y levitaba boca abajo. Me incorporé y empecé a analizar en donde había terminado, al parecer estaba en un jardín trasero, las casas se extendían alrededor de éste, era una aglomeración de casas con un jardín común, la casas eran de dos pisos, todas con la misma fachada de ladrillos ya ennegrecidos por el tiempo. Debía ser muy tarde, pues de las doce casas que logre ver solo en tres parecía haber actividad.

La casa mas cercana a mí, tenía las cortinas abiertas, dentro se lograba ver una mesita con una lámpara encendida, y justo a un lado de ésta, una chica de piel aperlada, y cabello largo, con los ojos como platos de la impresión. La lluvia repiqueteaba en mi cara, tenía frío y la preocupación de que iba a hacer para que no me descubrieran. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Mi escoba estaba junto ami en el suelo electrificada y la tormenta aun era fuerte, hice levitar a la escoba aun lugar donde no se mojara tanto. Miré a la chica de la ventana detenidamente, estaba atónita por la escena que acababa de ver. Con el sentido del radar trate de detectar si había más personas con ella en la casa, incluso si alguien más había visto lo acontecido.

La chica de la ventana era la única en presenciar mi llegada. Pensaba en utilizar el encantamiento desmemorizador, sin embargo, aun no lo había aprendido. Recordaba que Nelly lo había mencionado una de las tantas veces que explicaba algo, pero no recordaba con claridad como se hacía. La chica estaba paralizada del miedo, su expresión lo denotaba, y no sabia si correr o quedarse ahí, tal vez estaba tan impresionada que ella no podía ni moverse.

Imaginaba una forma de ordenarle que se calmara.

— _¡Tranquila!__ — _pensé, y la chica pareció seguir mi consejo ¿o lo había tomado con una orden?

Caminé hacia la casa, la chica me seguía con la mirada. Tuve una vaga imaginación, pero no perdía nada con intentarla. Mire a la chica mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta trasera.

_Abre — _pensé para mis adentros y señalando con la mirada a la puerta, aunque lo mencioné para mi misma como una orden. La chica corrió a la puerta y abrió, ella misma estaba sorprendida de cómo es que lograba moverse y hacer lo que yo le decía, tenia la mirada llena de terror, o ¿era pánico por no poder controlarse ella misma?

— _¡Déjame entrar! — _La chica se apartó para abrirme paso. Al entrar me percaté de que estaba goteando por todos lados.

— ¿Tú nombre? — pregunté. La chica ya se había calmado lo suficiente, ya no me veía con cara atónita, al contrario, estaba tan calmada tal vez vio que mis intenciones no era las de lastimarla que me trataba como si fuera una amiga visitándola.

Kimberly Davison — contestó con naturalidad.

¿Te importa si…

A no adelante, estás en tu casa.

Si las órdenes mentales funcionaban, entonces no tendría de que preocuparme de que haría al respecto con el asunto de ser descubierta.

Estuve en casa de Kimberly durante un rato, sus padres estaban en una fiesta y llegarían tarde, yo ya no estaba tan alterada y podría prevenir el momento en que me tuviera que ir. Las horas pasaron, pues yo estaba esperando que la tormenta se calmara y que mi ropa se secara un poco aunque para el momento en que tuviera que irme esto no seria un problema, platiqué con Kim, como me hizo llamarla, sobre varias cosas entre ellas su edad, ella tenia dieciséis años, Kim era agradable, pero sabía perfectamente que no podría entablar una amistad con ella después de lo sucedido, tal vez si pero solo si las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Kim hacía muchas preguntas sobre mí, me limité en muchas respuestas, dudando si podría sobrellevar lo que pasara según lo que le contestara. La tormenta cesó ahora solo había una llovizna leve, inmediatamente me levanté del sillón en el que me había acomodado.

¿Ya te vas?

Si, lo siento Kim pero me tengo que ir.

Bien, ven a visitarme pronto — dijo con una sonrisa.

Temo que eso no será posible a menos que las cosas cambien.

¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué…

_¡Calla!_ — dije en mi mente como una orden.

Al instante Kim dejó de hablar. La miré fijamente, se me ocurrió hacer una comprobación de si lo que yo pensaba hacer funcionaría.

— _¡Siéntate!_ — Kim se sentó y me seguía mirando. — _Visualiza todo lo que acabas de vivir _— Kim se concentró pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima. — _Ahora… ¡olvida! _— Sus pupilas se dilataron y volvieron a su tamaño normal en un segundo. Lo que me indicó que había funcionado. Kim estaba ida, no reaccionaba a nada. Salí al jardín. Hice levitar la Nimbus hacia mí, desde mi posición podía ver a Kim en su estado neutral.

— _¡Vuelve a ser tú! _— Kim volvió en si, confundida de porque estaba sentada, lo tomó como alucinaciones suyas, y fue hacia el televisor.

Tranquilamente emprendí el vuelo, Kim iba a estar bien, y no me metería en problemas porque no recordaría nada. Durante el vuelo me percate de que aun estaba un poco empapada y mentalmente sequé la ropa. Me resigné a que tenía que volver a casa, un incidente así me había hecho valorar lo que tenía, además, ya no me inquietaba si saldría o no castigada, Nelly ya estaría lo suficientemente preocupada como para pensar en eso.


	6. Situaciones Inexplicables

_**Bien aquí está el 6to capítulo, con este se termina de abarcar el primer año de Hogwarts [por parte de Harry] y por mi parte se abarca todo el libro **__**espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews, estoy revisando detalle a detalle para ver si no deje alguna laguna, cualquier duda mandela por favor **__****___

Situaciones inexplicables

Al amanecer todo era tranquilidad. El día estaba soleado y despejado, sin indicios de nube alguna. A pesar de que el sol brillaba el viento era helado, todo a los alrededores estaba cubierto de nieve hasta el tope.

En mi habitación un penetrante olor a pan tostado y tocino inundaron el lugar. Me levanté de un brinco, por toda la persecución de la noche anterior no había puesto atención al calendario, faltaban solo tres días para Navidad ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo asi? Al ponerme en pie me percaté de que todo mi cuerpo dolía, se debía a estar expuesta a las temperaturas congelantes, y mas por estar empapada. Bajé a la cocina, Nelly estaba preparando la mesa, no había rastros de enojo o preocupación en su rostro.

— Buenos días Hanna— dijo con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Nelly.

La noche anterior había sido agitada, creí que Nelly apenas me viera aterrizar, desataría sobre mí mil y un maldiciones, sin embargo, no sucedió así. Al tocar la tierra Nelly saltó sobre mí, apretujándome con sus brazos.

— ¡Hanna! Creí que no te volvería a ver. Estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada que no pen…

— ¡Nelly no respiro! — dije tratando de deshacerme de su abrazo.

— ¡Ay lo siento! — dijo soltándome. — Gracias al cielo que estás bien, perdón por haber exagerado las cosas, analizando los detalles, no estabas haciendo nada malo, y si así fuera, el Ministerio habría intervenido de ver…

— Solo tratemos de que no vuelva a pasar ¿Si?

— Ja, ja, ja por supuesto, mira la hora que es.

— Nelly tengo que contarte algo interesante.

— Te vez muy cansada, de seguro estuviste empapada, estas temblando, es hora de dormir. Mañana me contarás tu historia de hoy.

Sin mas discusiones subí a mi habitación y dormí profundamente, estaba cansada por lo tanto no había sueños.

• • •

La impresión de Nelly sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior fue grande. Estaba aterrada por lo que pudo pasar, pero pensaba con más cuidado las cosas para no exagerarlas, y cuando le relate sobre la chica que obedeció órdenes mentales se interesó mucho. Incluso estaba dispuesta a servir de conejillo de indias para probar si también podría hacer efecto en ella, yo por mi parte, me negué a tal cosa. Nelly ya de por si se sorprendía con lo que podía hacer hasta el momento, la aparición de nuevas habilidades la asustaban, tenía miedo de que cosas así fueran nocivas para mí o para los demás o ¿era acaso que tenía miedo de que adquiriera una en particular?

La Navidad llegó, los regalos, además de predecibles, fueron interesantes. Mis lecciones de hechizos se iban a tomar un descanso para darle paso a las lecciones de transformaciones, una materia interesante para mí ya que nunca la había aplicado y por causa de esto, el regalo de Nelly fueron tres ejemplares de diferente modalidad para practicar la materia: "Guía de transformación para principiantes", "Transformación, nivel intermedio" y Guía de transformación, nivel superior" pasaron a formar parte de la pequeña biblioteca de mi habitación. Para Nelly tuve que materializar unos pendientes que había visto en un aparador de Londres, le habían gustado mucho y memoricé perfectamente la forma de éstos para su regalo de Navidad.

Los días siguientes a Navidad estuvimos cuidando el jardín, con tantos días helados había plantas que necesitaban especial atención. Teníamos una pequeña hortaliza de narcisos pitantes, Nelly se encargó de que estuvieran bien. El jardín no tenía muchos daños, solo poca hierba común creciendo alrededor.

La cena de Año Nuevo era mi favorita, Nelly era una estupenda cocinera y en una fiesta así siempre se lucía, y yo era una comilona por excelencia. El pavo, el pastel de carne, el puré de patatas, las salchichas asadas, el pastel de chocolate, el helado, las barras de limón, entre otras cosas, nada se salvaba de mí. A Nelly no le importaba cocinar tanto porque sabía que al final nada quedaría, siempre cocinaba como si fuera a tener una fiesta de al menos quince personas, la comida desaparecía siempre entre ambas.

Faltaban pocos días para que la escuela muggle iniciara nuevamente y con la escuela muggle las lecciones de ahora transformaciones empezarían. Empecé a tener pesadillas, trataban de mis padres, primero estaban ahí y después, nada, desaparecían en un haz de luz verde.

La semana en que iniciaron las clases muggles trajo consigo un clima húmedo y frío, con lluvias de vez en cuando. En los siguientes meses las lecciones de transformaciones se llevaron a cabo y para el cuarto mes y medio de clases ya había terminado tanto de leer como de poner en práctica lo aprendido en "Guía de transformación para principiantes".

Una noche a la semana Nelly y yo no solo cocinábamos la cena, sino que también horneábamos el postre para toda la semana por lo general se trataba de pasteles. A finales de mayo el calor inundó la ciudad, había convencido a Nelly de hacer barras de limón, pues eran mis favoritas además así celebraría que el ciclo escolar había terminado. Esa noche habíamos hecho muchas barras de limón, Nelly lavaba lo utilizado mientras yo le daba el toque final a las últimas barras que recién habían salido del horno, estaba en la mesa rociándolas con azúcar estaba entusiasmada, distraída tal vez y probablemente por eso no previne nada, cuando en ese instante, algo me paralizó momentáneamente seguido de un dolor agudo me golpeó la cabeza, jamás había sentido algo así, era como tener la cabeza contra un hierro al rojo vivo, se me nubló la vista, la cabeza me dio vueltas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Aaaaah! — grité llevándome ambas manos a la frente, el dolor provenía de la cicatriz.

Nelly volteó al instante.

— ¡Hanna! ¿Qué tienes? ¡HANNA!

Pero yo no podía responder, caí de rodillas por el dolor, dejando caer el azúcar sobre las barras, oía que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero para mí apenas era audible. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el dolor cesara, sin embargo aún sentía la frente adolorida, al menos ya podía reaccionar. Estaba en el suelo con Nelly frente a mí.

— ¿Hanna? Estas…

— Sí, estoy… bien… creo….

— Pero ¿qué…

— No lo sé Nelly, pero fue perturbador y angustiante.

— Te llevare en…

— ¡No! Déjalo, estaré bien. Al menos mientras logre ver lo que esté por suceder.

— Hanna yo…

— Nelly, se lo que digo, y estaré bien, si algo está por suceder te lo diré; y mira el desastre que hice, lo que mas me duele es dejar en ese estado las barras de limón.

Con eso se tranquilizó, a pesar de eso, me sentí mal por no decirle del todo la verdad a Nelly, la cicatriz aún dolía.

A partir de esa noche, la punzada en la frente continuó durante toda la semana, y las pesadillas sobre mis padres que ya tenía ahora en ellas aparecía una figura encapuchada chorreando sangre. Sucesos así no habían llegado de improviso. Tan extraño como la primera vez que un dolor así me golpeó, lo era ahora también, no encontraba explicación alguna.

No era la única que se había preocupado al respecto, Nelly también empezó a tomar sus propias medidas, escribió a Dumbledore muy preocupada, preguntando si algo así era normal, pero ¿qué era normal en mí? Todo lo hizo sin que yo me percatara de nada.

A los pocos días, estaba en mi habitación practicando con la varita (pues todo lo que aprendía lo hacía sin ella) a convertir una tetera en tortuga, algo que acababa de leer en el libro de "Transformación, nivel intermedio, cuando sentí algo que oprimía mi pecho, me quitaba la respiración, fue breve pero preocupante, cuando cesó tuve que estar al tanto de si se volvería a repetir, era distinto al dolor de la cicatriz, mas no perdía nada con prevenir.

No veía nada, todo lo que veía era a mí aún practicando transformaciones. No hubo nada mas, después de un rato, la cicatriz empezó a doler tenazmente, el dolor se calmó pero por muy poco, la punzada volvió, el dolor era tan grande que apenas estaba consciente, caí al suelo, no podía ver nada y escuchaba gritos: ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO!

Desperté en mi cama, después de tres días de estar inconsciente. Salí al corredor, a buscar indicios de vida por algún lado, escuché ruidos en la cocina, bajé a ésta y vi que Nelly preparaba el desayuno.

— ¡Hanna! Despertaste.

— Si, y…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? Tal vez deberías descansar.

— Creo que ya descansé demasiado, ¿Tres días, no? — dije mirando el calendario de la puerta que daba al jardín.

— Ah… si… tres días, me tenías muy preocupada, entro a tu habitación y te encuentro en el piso. ¿Fue otra vez tu cicatriz, verdad? — Asentí con la cabeza — Lo supuse, menos mal que no hice falsas alarmas.

— Pero…

— Ni hablar… siéntate, es hora de desayunar.

Frecuentemente era víctima de pensamientos en los que los secretos abundaban, no se porque siempre pensaba que Nelly me ocultaba algo, y era en días así cuando confirmaba mis sospechas, me parecía muy extraño que no se hubiera alarmado demás, tal vez como sanadora ya había visto algo parecido y a eso se debía que no estuviera al tanto de mí como siempre hacía, me preguntaba a mí misma ¿Qué había sido aquello que casi me mata del dolor? ¿Era algo que Nelly ya había averiguado y no me quería decir o acaso era algo sin importancia? La pregunta mas importante de todas ¿Por qué no había podido prevenir todo eso?


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin incidentes. Encontré un nuevo pasatiempo, un día estaba si más que hacer más que estar de ociosa en mi habitación, cuando de la nada me entró en la cabeza la idea de hacer manualidades, siempre he sido buena para esas cosas, la cuestión era ¿cuál de ellas sería lo suficientemente buena para entretenerme durante un rato? Pensaba en bordar algo, pero eso ya era aburrido, pues a los siete años había dominado varias técnicas de bordado, incluso llegué a trabajar sobre dos pedazos de tela a la vez, mientras con una mano bordaba lo que era un osito bailarín con el poder de mi mente hacía otro de una mariposa monarca, dichos trabajos habían terminado colgados en alguna parte de la casa, tales como la sala y el comedor. Así que necesitaba otra idea, y fue cuando surgió la de hacer réplicas de varitas, si eso era lo que necesitaba, hacer imitaciones y decorarlas a mi gusto, tal vez hasta podría usar las réplicas haciéndolas pasar por mi varita real, así tendría varias y nadie sospecharía que ni siquiera me hacía falta.

Las manualidades de varitas me entretuvieron hasta dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, confeccioné sesenta y cuatro varitas de diferente tamaño, forma y color, algunas con compartimientos secretos como para guardar notas o dulces, entre otras cosas. Nelly dijo que sería una manualidad que podría venderse fácil, tratándolas con las personas correctas. No pensaba desperdiciar mi verano buscando quien comprara mis varitas.

Tenía que buscar una nueva distracción antes de que el aburrimiento se apoderara de mí, practicar un nuevo hechizo sería lo ideal. No había encontrado alguno que llamara mi atención, así que me decidí a inventar alguno. El problema era, que no tenía idea de cómo. Empecé a imaginar un nuevo hechizo, o algo por el estilo, no importaba que, mientras fuera algo nuevo y esta actividad me entretuvo hasta dos días antes de mi cumpleaños. Se me ocurrió hacer un tipo de televisor, pero que tal cosa, funcionara con magia, y no con electricidad como funcionaban los aparatos muggles, además que no solo pudiera captar los canales comunes, sino que también pudiera utilizarse para plasmar imágenes que la gente quisiera, pero mi intento no pudo pasar a un aparato, lo único que logre fue crear una membrana en el aire, la cual únicamente podía usar yo, al crear la membrana, se materializaba en el aire con una delgada cortina en la que al posar mi mano sobre ésta, todo aquello que estuviera en mi imaginación se proyectaba en esa pantalla (sueños, ideas, lo que fuera que estuvieran en mi cabeza). No tenía idea si algo como eso sería de utilidad, pero al menos me serviría para mostrarle a Nelly lo que fuera.

Mi cumpleaños llegó, la fecha me tomó por sorpresa, no había caído en cuenta del paso del tiempo, sabía que era verano por el clima, mas no estaba al tanto de los días.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hanna! — dijo Nelly la mañana del 31 de octubre.

— ¡Doce años ya! Parece que fue hace poco cuando llegaste a esta casa.

Sabia que no lograría nada, pero…

— Oye Nelly, y ¿cómo fue exactamente que llegué aquí? — La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo ya sabía su respuesta.

— ¡Ay Hanna! Ya te he dicho muchas veces…

— Lo se, lo se, que aún no comprenderé la forma en que murieron mis padres ni los sucesos posteriores a éstos, ya lo sabía, pero no perdía nada en preguntar.

— Ja, ja, créeme cuando tengas la edad suficiente, sabrás lo que tengas que saber, pero todo a su debido tiempo. ¿Tienes algún plan para tu cumpleaños?

Ni siquiera había pensado en algo así.

— Mmm… no lo se, no había pensado en nada que quisiera para este día. — No tenía ni la menor idea sobre que era lo que quería, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente. — ¿Por qué no vamos al Callejón Diagon? Hace exactamente un año que no vamos, y ya estoy aburrida de los mismos lugares de Oxfordshire, además sino me equivoco, tu material de pociones necesita repuestos, y yo no quiero dejar de hacer pociones por falta de ingredientes.

No lo se Hanna, ir al Callejón Diagon, no se si sea…

¿Seguro? ¿Que peligro podría haber en un lugar lleno de magos?

No todos los magos son buenas personas, debes recordar eso.

— Yo no puedo saber eso, no conozco muchos, solo a ti, y a los muggles de mi escuela, no recuerdo haber socializado con algún otro, además del señor Ollivander que por cierto me debe una historia interesante y me gustaría ir a saludarlo para ver si me la podría contar.

— El señor Ollivander debe tener muchas cosas que hacer, además hoy no puedo tengo trabajo y lo sabes.

— Sí ya esperaba esa respuesta.

— Pero… — continuó Nelly — podremos ir cuando tenga día libre, lo que sería en unos días. — La verdad creo que lo dijo para aplazar la visita al Callejón.

— Bueno, supongo que es mejor eso que nada, —dije resignada — pero… quiero una mascota…

Hay un montón de animales que podrías adoptar como mascota.

— Quiero algo diferente, no quiero cualquier animal que encuentre en los alrededores y que a la vez no llame tanto la atención. ¡Por favor Nelly!

— Lo siento Hanna, de verdad, sé que es tu cumpleaños pero ya está dicho que iremos cuando no trabaje, hablando de eso, debo irme, tengo demasiado trabajo, ya voy un poco tarde.

No me sorprendía del todo que se excusara con su trabajo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola unas cuantas tardes a la semana.

En fin, era mi cumpleaños y no pensaba pasarla en casa sin hacer nada, el detalle radicaba en ¿Qué diablos haría? Y como por arte de magia alguien parecía haberme leído el pensamiento, pues en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Me acerqué al recibidor y miré por la pequeña ventana que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Había una persona de espaldas, abrí la puerta y ésta se giró sobre sí misma. Se trataba de uno de mis compañeros de la escuela muggle, Devon Henderson. Era extraño verlo a el ahí parado, porque a pesar de que era el que vivía más cerca de mi casa, no recordaba haberlo tratado lo suficiente para haberme ganado una visita, por lo general mi grupo de amigos era uno distinto cada regreso de vacaciones, además hacía un año que no sabía nada de él. Devon era un niño tal vez unos meses mayor que yo, con el cabello que le cubría hasta los ojos, castaño y liso, ojos azul intenso, era un poco más alto que yo.

— ¿Devon? — dije completamente extrañada.

¡Hola Hanna! ¿Cómo has estado? — Saludo amablemente.

— Amm… ¿Bien? — Dije todavía extrañada — supongo… disculpa que tal vez sea grosera, pero… ¿que haces tu aquí?

— Pues… verás, estoy de vacaciones y me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños así que decidí venir a felicitarte personalmente y por pastel. — Mi mente se quedó congelada por unos segundos ante su respuesta.

— ¿Pastel? — mascullé.

— Ja, ja, ja, no solo bromeaba, pero sí vine a felicitarte.

— ¡Oh! Qué buen gesto de tu parte — dije sonriendo — Oh pero pasa por favor. Ja, ja, pastel, es verdad ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

— ¿Estás sola? — pregunto Devon.

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, mi tía trabaja hoy, así que no pudo estar precisamente todo el día conmigo.

— Ah ya veo entonces no pensaste en nada para tu cumpleaños — supongo que a que no es normal que alguien olvide su propio cumpleaños.

— No, la verdad no, para serte sincera, olvidé que era hoy ¿puedes creerlo? Olvidé mi propio cumpleaños.

— ¿Por qué creo que a veces eres un poco distraída?

— Ja, ja, ja, sólo un poco confesé.

— Bien, si no tienes planes, entonces te invito a tomar un helado conmigo e ir al parque un rato.

Dudé un momento en la propuesta de Devon ¿Nelly estaría de acuerdo? ¿Lo vería como algo mal o algo peligroso? Recordé "_Nelly siempre exagera las cosas_". No, no tenía nada de peligroso salir con un amigo de la escuela muggle a tomar un helado.

— De acuerdo, pero que sea triple y de chocolate con chispas — dije.

— ¿Tienes idea de la bomba de azúcar que consumirás con eso?

Sí, y la verdad, no me interesa pensar en ello. ¿Vamos o no?

Devon ser rió, tomé mis llaves y caminamos hacía uno de los parques que estaban por nuestras casas, la heladería se encontraba un poco más alejada, me compró mi helado y se compró uno de pistache. Caminamos hacia el parque, lo recorrimos tal vez dos veces mientras comíamos nuestro helado, al terminarlo platicábamos de las cosas graciosas de la escuela, preguntó ¿por qué me iba antes de la escuela? Él ni siquiera tenía idea de que algunos cursos podían terminarse antes. Llegamos al área de juegos del parque y nos sentamos en los columpios que había ahí, llegaron algunas mamas por niños que estaban divirtiéndose en las resbaladillas. Fue cuando verifiqué la hora, eran como las ocho de la noche y no tardaba en obscurecer, no había problema mientras llegara antes que Nelly, lo cual probablemente sería en una hora más.

El clima usualmente cálido de esos días parecía estar ausente, pues había una rara ventisca fresca.

Comencé a balancearme ligeramente en el columpio Devon estaba quieto mirando de allá para acá, de vez en cuando se quedaba viendo el piso, tenía ganas de preguntar a Devon por la repentina visita, sé que sería mal educado además de que me salvó de una tarde de cumpleaños encerrada pero me mordía la lengua para no hablar, no pude aguantar mas.

— Bien ya callé demasiado — empecé a decir — ¿Por qué me visitaste? No éramos grandes amigos, además, hace casi un año que no se de ti ¿por qué te saliste de la escuela?

Devon volvió a mirar el piso por unos instantes, como si pensara que decir y sonrió, me miró y sus ojos azul profundo me absorbieron.

— Pues, hacía tiempo que no te veía y siempre me caíste bien, a pesar que no nos frecuentáramos tanto, pero recuerda que esto ultimo fue tu culpa y me salí de la escuela porque me fui a estudiar a otra.

— ¿Mi culpa? — pregunté con un dejo de molestia.

— Si, recuerda que eras tú la que siempre se aleja de sus amigos para conseguirse otros.

— Ah, eso, si lo olvidaba, pero eso no quita la cuestión de…

— ¿No debería llevarte ya a casa? — interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? — Dije confundida — No, aún tengo tiempo. ¿A qué escuela te fuiste?

— No puedo pronunciar el nombre — me dio la impresión que mentía — pero está en Francia.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, no se porque su respuesta no me convencía y Devon bajó la mirada, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Devon ganó la palabra.

— Tengo algo para ti.

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? — Estaba contrariada — No tenías por qué. — mi cara se sentía inusualmente caliente, no dudo que me haya sonrojado, Devon buscó en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un muñeco de tela.

— Toma, es de la buena suerte.

— Un muñeco.

— Ja, ja, si, no estaba seguro de que te gustaba más y creo que uno de éstos no lo vas a rechazar. — Tomé con cuidado el muñeco y lo observé, estaba hecho de una tela un poco dura y de color café, la verdad era un feo muñeco, pero era tierno tanto del detalle de Devon como el sentido en que lo regalaba.

— Gracias — le sonreí. — Perdona si fui grosera, — comencé a disculparme— pero de verdad me parece extraño que no nos hayamos tratado mucho antes y tú fuiste a mi casa como si fuéramos buenos amigos de antaño.

— Pudimos serlo, pero ya te lo dije, eras tu la que se alejaba ¿por qué lo hacías?

Me quedé pensando en que contestar, por ponerle atención a Devon olvidé ver que esa conversación venía y no pude evitarla.

— Voy a evadir contestar esa pregunta diciendo, ¿por qué mejor no empezamos siendo buenos amigos ahora?

— Me parece muy bien. — Contestó Devon y ambos empezamos a reír, luego llegó un silencio incómodo. Miré mi reloj y ya debía estar caminando hacia mi casa, Devon notó mi preocupación en cuanto a la hora.

— ¿Mencionaste que no tuviste pastel verdad?

Asentí.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos uno? — No era mala idea la verdad, sino mal recordaba había los materiales necesarios para hacer uno en casa.

— Sólo si lo hacemos en mi casa, pues ya es un poco tarde y debo estar ya en camino o mi tía me matará.

Comenzamos a caminar a casa, platicando de temas aleatorios otra vez, Devon me agradaba, tal vez no debí seguir con la idea de cambiar todo el tiempo de amigos y debía empezar a asentarme con algunos. Al llegar a casa Nelly aún no llegaba y Devon y yo empezamos a preparar todo para hornear. Nelly se estaba tardando, terminamos el pastel y disfrutamos de él tranquilamente.

Al poco rato llegó Nelly, se sorprendió por ver a Devon en casa y se quedaron viendo mutuamente.

— Nelly, que bueno que llegaste, ven a probar el pastel que hicimos, quedó delicioso.

— No me avisaste que ibas a hacer una fiesta. — Dijo Nelly un poco molesta.

— Ni yo sabía que la haría, Devon llegó a visitarme. — Le expliqué.

— Pero tú no frecuentas mucho a tus amigos.

— Lo sé, pero parece que a Devon eso no le importa y no pensaba estar todo el día encerrada en mi cumpleaños.

Nelly se quedó con la expresión de querer decir algo más, no me había regañado como usualmente lo haría, como si a un extraño para ella no fuera peligroso, miré hacia el futuro y al parecer ni aunque Devon se fuera iba a pasar de ese comentario de Nelly.

— Entonces Devon ¿nos vendrás a visitar más seguido? — le preguntó Nelly.

— Por supuesto, si a Hanna no le importa.

— No, claro que no, la verdad será mejor que estar sola la mayor parte del verano y encerrada.

— Bien, entonces creo que por ahora yo debo irme, ya deben estar preocupados en mi casa — argumentó Devon — te veo luego Hanna, adiós señorita McEnzie.

Acompañamos a Devon a la puerta y lo vimos dirigirse a su casa.

Y… exactamente ¿de qué platicaron tú y Devon?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le dije a Nelly, ella me miraba con la expresión un poco seria. Creí que la conversación se dirigía hacia cierto punto. — Si lo dices por si le mencioné algo de la magia, no, para nada, al contrario, todo fue acerca de cosas muggles, no tienes de que preocuparte Nelly.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si — contesté firme.

— Hanna debes tener más cuidado con quien viene a la casa, no siempre pueden ser personas tranquilas como Devon y ¿si fuera alguien que estuviera curioseando?

— Ya lo sé, crees que no pensé en que dirías cuando lo dejé pasar, también se tomar mis precauciones Nelly, se qué hacer si las cosas con un muggle se complican, aunque a veces no te entiendo el porque tomas tantas ¿de qué me proteges?

La expresión de Nelly cambió, de tranquila se volvió nerviosa, como si hubiera tocado el punto clave de su seguridad.

— ¿Qué? Ja, ja — rió nerviosa — Hanna ¿Qué dices? Pues de los peligros del mundo, nada más. Ven vamos a terminar las rebanadas de pastel.

Siempre he sentido que ella me oculta algo, pero no tenía los medios para saber que escondía.


End file.
